City of the Unbound
by shortykailiamarie
Summary: Clary must battle her inner fears to get what she wants. Jonathan must ignore his inner desires to get what he needs. They both must work together and apart to discover themselves. AU. Lemons. Clace, Seelithan.. (Is that a thing?) first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or these characters._**

* * *

 _"Run!" Jonathan yells as the door he was leaning against bursts open, my fathers' massive body easily overpowering my 9 year old brothers' measly attempts at protecting his only sister.  
"Jonathan! Stop this right now! This is between your sister and me, since she cannot seem to stop wreaking havoc in our lives!" He slowly made his way around all the fallen objects in his midst, his eyes trained on me.  
"Leave me _alone _! I never did anything!" I scream as he grabs me by my hair, ripping some of the red locks out as he yanks me up.  
"Yes you did, Clarissa. You caused me to lose Jocelyn; so now you must pay."  
He leans down so his face is mere centimeters from my own. I scream and his fist connects with my face and Jonathan is yelling but all I can hear is my father whispering that it's my fault, my fault that she's gone, that she's dead-'  
_I sit bolt upright, screaming as loud as I did the night I found out I had killed my mother.

After I realized it was a dream, I glanced at the clock. 5:47 am. I sigh and begin to wonder why my brother didn't rush in to calm me down this time. Usually when I have nightmares of 'that night', he scrambles up the stairs and practically crashes into my room and falls down next to me, waiting until I fall asleep so he can as well.  
 _Oh well,_ I think. _He's probably hung over from last night; or maybe he's not even home yet._

To test my theory I quickly shower and change into an emerald sweater that matches my eyes, and a brown corduroy skirt. I pull my fiery hair into a loose ponytail and decide to go barefoot and begin my search for my brother.

First I check his room, which is downstairs in the basement. The door is open and music is playing, so I slowly peak my head inside, bracing myself for god knows what.  
My brother is lying on top of the covers, stark naked. He has an empty bottle of vodka by his head and drool pooling by his neck and his platinum hair is sticking up in all directions.

I groan in disgust and cover my face with my hand and slowly walk up to his bed. I grope for a pillow, find one, and toss it over his intimates. Then I turn on all the things in his room that could possibly give off light. After that I pick up one of his shirts and shove it in his mouth, and hide behind his dresser, fully knowing that if I'm the first thing he sees when he wakes from air deprivation, he will freak out.  
After some time he jerks awake, his emerald green eyes surprising against his pale skin and blue vodka bottle.

He quickly sits up, looking around and sneezing. "CLARISSA WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU DID THIS! WHY ON EARTH AM I _NAKED_?!"  
He soon finds me because I'm laughing way too hard. He shrieks when he finds me in tears behind his dresser. He has boxer shorts on and his grin is wicked like my fathers' was as he picks me up, against my protests and unceremoniously dumps me on the couch in the basement living room. He then proceeds to rudely shout obscene things in my direction as he heads to his room.  
"JONATHAN!" I scream, interrupting his rant of my inadequacy.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER! I didn't do anything! I had a bad dream, and I woke up without you there, so I went to search for you, fucking sorry." I mutter as I stalk out of the living room and up the stairs to the kitchen.

###

 _I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Oh my fucking god why can't I breathe? Oh my god why is it so bright Jesus Christ.  
_ I try to swallow but to my surprise there's one of my damn t-shirts blocking my breath. _Oh my god idiot, just pull it out_. I sit up as soon as it's out of my mouth. I look around, sneezing. I know Clary did this to me. I know. I love her but she does shit to piss me off all time.  
"CLARISSA WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" I look down and realize my state of dress, or lack thereof.

"WHY ON EARTH AM I _NAKED_?"I get up and saunter to my dresser, where I throw on a pair of boxers. What the hell did I _do_ last night? I try to recall something but my thoughts are scattered as I hear my sisters laugh, the sound of tinkling bells.

Coming right from behind my dresser...?  
I peer behind my dresser and she's in tears. I set my mouth in a smirk my father would be proud of and gather her up in my arms despite her protests. I walk to the living room couch and drop her among the throw pillows. I start mumbling about how inconsiderate she is and how I can't stand it when she does this and I quickly lose my train of thought and begin rambling because in all honesty, I mean none of this. This is just how siblings are supposed to act. And only God knows I'm not a regular brother...  
"JONATHAN!"  
I slow my pace to my room but continue.  
"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER! I didn't do anything! I had a bad dream, and I woke up without you there, so I went to search for you, fucking sorry." Her voice is hard and razor backed as she turns on her heel and walks off to do whatever. I don't care. Brothers don't care what their sisters do. I don't think. I don't know anymore. All I know, now that I'm thinking about it, is that last night there was a girl who had hair the color of wine and was everything that Clary couldn't be. Everything she shouldn't be to me.

###

Instead of heading to the kitchen, I stalk to the room beside it; my art room. I shove open the door and sit down in the rickety rocking chair in the corner. My mom used to sit in this chair...  
I push the thoughts of my mother away and grab a brush and a palette or seven and set off to work. Losing myself in art has always been my specialty. Jonathan knows to leave me alone when I'm working on a new piece. He respects that, respects me.

Well, Jonathan respects everyone so that's nothing special. Now that I'm thinking about it...it's weird that Johnny came home alone last night... Jonathan never comes home alone. Huh.

My thoughts drift from my painting of some strange symbols to my brother. I wonder where he went last night. And why he was undressed but alone. I glance at the clock and notice that two hours have passed. It's now 7:37. Shit, I need to get ready for school. As I walk out of the door I touch the face of a painting of an angel rising from a lake I made a few weeks ago. It's titled " _Raziel Ascending_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the characters.**

* * *

As I'm making my way up to my room, I see a trail of feathers leading into my fathers old study. Curious, I slowly walk towards the room. I notice a pool of a dark liquid. I frown and cautiously open the door, holding my breath.

Inside, my cat named Church was picking away at a crow.  
"That is _disgusting_. JONATHAN!"  
I yell, "CHURCH KILLED A BIRD."  
I hear the light padding of my brothers footsteps right away. He peaks his head through the door and takes in the scene. The cat flees as soon as the door reopens.  
"Nasty." Is all he has to say. He's brought cleaning supplies and quickly gets to work. I watch my brother wipe up blood. His long tapered fingers work very efficiently as his vibrant green eyes stay focused. I notice his spine sticking out through his dark red shirt.

Wow...how much weight has he lost?  
"Done. Be ready in ten minutes, or you're walking to school." He says quietly, and gets up and leaves.  
"All fucking right big brother." I mutter and quickly run up to gather my stuff and apply some makeup. My nightmare definitely didn't help my complexion.

###

After Clarissa stalked out of the living room, I quietly went to my room to put on some clothes. I wasn't paying attention to what ones.

I'm trying to remember that girl, that girl with the crimson hair and the, and the blue/green eyes...

I shake my head and go to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I'm about to make some for Clarissa but then I realize she's pissed at me. Well she has a fucking right. I decide to make some toast and get out the butter and get some fruit.  
Fuck, i think. I need to study for my final. Being a senior fucking sucks. I planned on going to college to become a DHS representative to help kids that went through what my sister did. But that involves a lot of AP classes and a few hours of studying and homework. It's so damn tiring. But anything to help kids get out of the shit my sister went through.

After an hour or two of studying I hear Clarissa scream my name from the top floor. I hear that Church, the bastard, killed a bird up there. I quickly grab the cleaning supplies and bound up the steps. I push open the door and get to work.

I _definitely_ don't notice the way her hair curves around her heart shaped face. I definitely _don't_ notice how her pink lips are set in a line or how her delicate arms are crossed. Jesus fuck, I definitely don't notice anything.  
Once I'm finished I say "Done. Be ready in ten minutes, or you're walking to school." And then I leave, the image of her burned on the back of my eyelids.

###

I really don't understand why Jonathan is being so damn weird. But whatever. Not my problem.

I'm quiet as he starts the car and the drive to school is silent.  
We part ways at the entrance and as he heads to AP Economics I make my way to Honors Art. My teacher, Miss Gray, has many books about art and how to improve lined along the shelves of her room. When I'm not immersed in my work, I spend a lot of time reading them.  
"Alright class. I have an announcement. We have a new student, and his name is Jace Herondale." Miss Gray quietly but forcefully says.

She steps aside to reveal an angel; I mean a boy. He's so beautiful, my hands itch to draw him. He has a halo of wavy blond hair, and eyes that are a molten gold, a few shades darker than his hair. He's wearing a fitted black shirt that shows off his broad shoulders and slim waist. He has jeans and chucks on and is staring right at me as Miss Gray goes on to explain how he came here and what school is like at Alicante High.

I hear none of it. All I hear is him lick his lips as he stares at me across the room.

Jesus Christ this boy is perfect.

I try to avert my eyes and focus on my work, but for once I cant. Usually Miss Gray has to tap my shoulder to bring me back to reality.  
Today, it's all I'm stuck in.  
The angel, Jace, is still staring at me. Once Miss Gray finishes her speech, he pulls up a chair right next to me. A smirk is finding its way to his lips and this close I notice that he has a chip in one of he teeth, a flaw on his otherwise perfect body.

"I understand I'm beautiful, and that my lips are very kissable, but that doesn't mean you need to stare in admiration. Just ask." He says in a rather pompous tone. He grins and holds out his hand.  
"Jace Herondale. Just moved here from Manhattan. I'm sure you're pleased to make my acquaintance." He runs his hand through his hair once he realizes I don't plan on taking it.  
"Clarissa Morgenstern. I've lived in Brooklyn my whole life. And, frankly, I'm not. Leave me alone."

I smile and turn to my drawing. It's of Jonathan and I on either side of a mirror, showing our likeness and unlike. Since we're twins, people expect us to look more alike. But Jon got our fathers hair and stature, while I'm a carbon copy of my mother, with freckles.  
Jace continues to stare at me, while the rest of the class stares at him.

This cycle continues until I can't take his sultry gaze and I ask permission to use the restroom. Miss Gray nods knowingly and I stalk out of the silent room.  
Sadly, I hear footsteps behind me right away.

"Hey! Wait up." Jace says behind me, his hand comes up to catch my hand and I notice tattoos on his wrist. They seem to be random swirls and patterns. Hmm. They have a musical way they curve.  
I look up when I notice his other hand is on my waist. I quickly pull back and walk towards the bathroom. I can hear him following me but I'm sure he has enough dignity not to follow a girl into the bathroom.  
I go to swing open the bathroom door when a hand pushes it closed.

"We can do it out here or in a stall, Red. Take your pick." He whispers in my ear. I feel my cheeks start to burn and I turn around to see face mere inches from mine.  
Suddenly he reminds me of a lion hunting its prey.  
"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper. "You don't even know me. Why are you following me?"  
"Why not? I saw a pretty little girl in my first class. Just wanted to make myself and my intentions known."  
He says and leans in to slide his nose up my neck, grazing my earlobe with his mouth.

"Jace, stop. Please-" My words are cut off with a whimper as his hands glide across my body.  
"What was that, Red?" He says as his hand tangles in my hair. He's about to kiss me; I know it and Jesus I can't think oh my lord I love what he's doing but I shouldn't, I don't know him and he doesn't know me and who the heck is that walking with Jonathan?  
I try to push Jace's head down so I can see better and he takes that as encouragement. He starts sucking and biting my neck and I let out a low moan, and then crane my neck to give him better access and to see Jonathan with the girl. Jonathan, who told me the only girl he has ever wanted, mysteriously couldn't be his.

Is this the girl?  
She has crimson hair falling in waves to her ass. She's laughing at something Jon said and has a pale arm around his waist. She's almost as tall as him and is just as graceful. What the heck?  
I'm brought back to the present when Jace notices I'm not reacting the way he wants. "If you don't want to pay attention to me, I'm going to make you need to pay attention to me." He pushes me against the wall roughly and brings his lips down on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

His mouth is on mine for only a few seconds and then he's wrenched apart from me. I open my eyes to see Jonathan; his emerald eyes burning with anger. His hand is bunched up in Jace's shirt and his other hand is close to my breast.

Jace is wiping his mouth off and grinning like mad. "C'mon Red, why didn't you tell me you already have a boy toy?"

Jonathan turns a sickly shade of white. "I'm her fucking _brother_ , you idiot. What the hell were you doing all over my _sister_?"

Jace looks over at me, his expression suddenly contemptuous. "She can speak for herself."

Jonathan's eyes stare into mine, our colors mirror images, mine scared and his expectant.

"Clarissa, what the fuck _happened_?"

I try to swallow and fail; the taste of Jace still in my mouth. For some reason, I cant think of why I let Jace kiss me. I can't process my thoughts, and I think it's because of the murderous glint n my brother's eyes.

"Uh…it's none of your damn business Jonathan…Jesus. If you're going to rag on me about making out with someone I barely know, care to tell me who the fake redhead is?"

Jonathan manages to turn even paler. He stands up, and pulls his hands off of Jace and I. Slowly; he turns his face into the direction I'm looking.

Her hair is in beautiful ringlets, cascading down her back. Her eyes are a wide and observant blue/green.

She has high cheekbones, her body reminding me of mu friend Isabelle, who is perfect. But her expression reminds me of _me_ for some reason…

"Hello, Clarissa. Jonathan has told me _so_ much about you. My name is Seelie, and I'm Jace's sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the characters.**

* * *

"It's _so_ nice of you to show me around Jonathan!" Seelie says as she wraps her arm around me. "It's such a crazy _coincidence_ that we go to school _together_ now!" she giggles and nuzzles my neck, her crimson hair tickling my nose.

"It's my pleasure, Seelie. It's the least I could do since you showed me such a great time last night." I grin, and kiss the top of her head.

"I hope I helped you…because you really helped me. You've lost weight since the last time I've seen you. Are you doing alright?" She asks, her hand passing over my spine, rubbing my back.

I'm about to answer her when Isabelle passes us in the hallway and shakes her head; her dark brown eyes alight in disgust.

"I can't believe you Jonathan. You make Clary worry incessantly. She's going crazy. Watch yourself, Morgenstern." She shakes her head again, and walks lithely away.

"Who's Clary, Jon?" Seelie asks, pulling away to look at my face.

Reluctantly, I tell her Clary is my sister, and that we're twins. I also tell her that she bears a slight resemblance to her.

"Oh! Why haven't you told me? That's not a big deal."

She smiles, obviously relieved.

 _"_ _It's not a big deal Jonathan. You can't hide how you feel about your sister. It's natural to want to_ protect _her, to want to_ be there _for her_ , _" My father says, his black eyes level with mine as he bandages my hand. I had hit a boy named Sebastian for touching Clarissa. She was_ mine. _And I didn't want to share. Not at lunch, not in second grade, not_ ever.

 _"_ _What_ is _a big deal, Jonathan, is wanting to want_ her _." Valentine whispers._ _"_ _You can't want that, son. That_ is _a big deal."_

 _Big boys don't cry, but it's getting hard not to._

 _"_ _Why is it a big deal? We belong to each other. The angels made us together so that we don't have to find each other; so that we're happy from the beginning. Why is that a big deal?" My lip is starting to quiver, and it's not because of the alcohol Father is putting on my cuts._

 _"_ _Because_ brothers _do not want their_ sisters! _" Father is getting angry now. I never know what to do when Father gets angry._

 _Usually he's around Mother when that happens, and she takes care of it._

 _I never pay attention to Mother, since she doesn't pay attention to me._

 _She despises me. I'm not sure why. I try to be a good son around her. I always take care of Clarissa. I tuck her in and hug her and buy her candy instead of for myself. I try to make Mother proud by doing these things but I think it makes her hate me even more._

 _I'm crying now, and Father is breathing hard. He starts yelling about a word called_ 'incest.'

 _I'm trying to stop crying, but Father is making it really hard by yelling at me and telling me that Clarissa can never love me the way I do her._

It's not a big deal, _I tell myself._

It's not a big deal.

"Jonathan? Hello?" Seelie's giggle brings me back to reality.

"C'mon silly; you were totally spacing. You missed my enticing speech on sibling rivalry. My brother and I always try to beat each other at _everything._ " She throws her head back and laughs, her turquoise eyes filled with easy love for her brother.

The kind of love you should _have_ , for your sibling.

"Speaking of my brother… what the hell is he doing by the girls' bathroom? That girl looks like she's twelve." Seelie has let go of my arm and is looking past me.

I turn around and am overcome with anger.

There is a guy, supposedly Seelie's brother, although they look nothing alike, _all over my sister._

In a flash I've left Seelie behind me and I can't feel but I think I'm going to kill Seelie's brother but I'm not sure because I cant think because he's all over my sister, touching her and kissing her and her hands are in his hair the way I wish hers to be in mine and I can't think _I can't think_ -

I wrench them apart, my eyes on Clarissa.

"C'mon Red, why didn't you tell me you already have a boy toy?" he says, wiping his mouth. His eyes almost match his hair-golden.

I can feel myself blanch. "I'm her fucking _brother_ , you idiot. What the hell were you doing all over my _sister_?"

The boy with the tawny eyes looks at Clarissa the way I wish to look at her. "She can speak for herself."

I try to control my rage as I turn to my twin. I can't believe she let someone touch her like that.

"Clarissa, what the fuck _happened?_ "

I can see her deciding what to tell me and what not to tell me and that enrages me further. She can't keep _secrets._ Secrets are for those who don't trust each other, who don't _belong_ to each other.

Then I remember that she doesn't belong to me, and I feel my face pale further, but I try to stay angry.

"Uh…it's none of your damn business Jonathan…Jesus. If you're going to rag on me about making out with someone I barely know, care to tell me who the fake redhead is?"

Surprised by her outburst, I let go of her and the guy. I turn to look where my sister is.

Seelie smiles, steps forward and says "Hello, Clarissa. Jonathan has told me _so_ much about you. My name is Seelie, and I'm Jace's sister."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not updating regularly! I've been going through some personal things, and I haven't had the time like I used to. I will be trying my absolute best, though. I'm in love with this story.**


End file.
